1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a charge control system, and in particular to a charge control system that creates a charge schedule for charging a power storage device installed on a vehicle, by use of a power supply located outside the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-215084 (JP 2013-215084 A) discloses a charge control system for controlling electric charge for an electric vehicle or a plug-in hybrid vehicle. In the charge control system, the tendencies of behaviors of the vehicle depending on charge, including the traveling distance, ignition-on (IG-ON) time, departure time, and a period of time for which the vehicle stays at home, are estimated. Then, a charge schedule of the vehicle is set, using the estimated tendencies of behaviors of the vehicle. With the charge control system, an appropriate charge schedule can be set, even if the user has a poor understanding of the behaviors of the vehicle (see JP 2013-215084 A).
When a vehicle-mounted power storage device can be charged by use of a power supply outside the vehicle (which will also be called “external power supply”), at a plurality of charging sites (for example, when charging is performed not only at home but also outside the home), a period of time from arrival of the vehicle at each of the charging sites to its departure varies from one charging site to another; therefore, the accuracy of the charge schedule may be reduced.
The charge control system described in JP 2013-215084 A is useful since it can set the charge schedule of the vehicle, using the learned tendencies of behaviors of the vehicle. However, the problem of reduction in the accuracy of the charge schedule, which may occur when charging of the power storage device is performed at a plurality of charging sites, has not been particularly studied.